redrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Jayme Campbell
Jayme Campbell is a close friend of Julie Waite, and later on, to Catherine Mercier. He has lived in New Ashdale his entire life, coming from a very wealthy family. Physical Description Jayme is described as having brown hair, covering the tops of his ears. He has wide chocolate-brown eyes that fit well with his round face. His lips are slightly crooked, and his skin is a tone of light olive. He stands at 5'8". Many of the girls consider Jayme to be very good-looking, as they spend a lot of their time admiring him. He has a charming smile and straight teeth. Like the dress code of Ashdale, he dresses smarly, mainly in a jumper and blazer, often with a colour clash. As for distinguishing features, Jayme has a fierce scar running down his right forearm, but is reluctant to reveal how he got it. Personality Jayme often makes charming and pleasant company. He is easy-going, with a positive outlook on life. He is optimistic, believing everything will turn out all right in the end. He hardly ever insults anybody, and looks at bitter people in a way that would eliminate his hatred. A lot of the time, especially around Julie Waite, he is very sarcastic and complimentary. She seems to be one of the very few who are immune to his charms. He also cares about many people. When Catherine hurts his best friend Oliver, he is disappointed in her, and becomes very serious. Biography Early Life Jayme Campbell was born on January 13th, 1971 in Ashdale, Rosewick, to Romany and Gerran Campbell. Being born into wealth, he was able to attend the best schools in the area, beginning in Daventry First School, where he met his best friend, Oliver McCain. Jayme's father Gerran, and Oliver's father Richard, became close friends due to their mutual interest in business. From that, the boys stayed best friends, though Jayme was much more outgoing than Oliver ever was. Certain incidents in Jayme's past remain unacknowledged, in particular a horrid scar on his arm, and the suggestion that he is the favourite child to his parents over his sister Sandra and his brother Andrew. in his first year of Third School, Jayme met Julie Waite. They developed a friendship over the year, being both playful, and competitive as they enjoyed debating over every topic available. While Jayme took a great interest in Julie, he cared little for her best friend Catherine Mercier. Between Two Thorns Main article: Between Two Thorns '' Jayme is seen developing his friendship with Julie Waite at the beginning of the school year ball, where Catherine asks if there is anything going on between them, to which Jayme responds in the negative. The two barely speak while he is around Julie, but when Catherine has a fall-out with Jayme's best friend, Oliver McCain, he becomes stern, unlike his usual playful self, and suggests that she apologises to him. After that day, Jayme tries to make more of an effort with Catherine, where she reveals the truth of her and Julie's past. Jayme becomes interested in their lives in Old Selby, and pays a visit to Julie one night, wishing to see the town. Julie reluctantly agrees, and she and Catherine take Jayme on a tour of the town, finally ending up at the Hideout. It's there that the scandalers try to attack him on suspicion of him being a spy from New Ashdale. Jayme makes a convincing show that he is all for Selby's plans for the future, and fools them all into believing him. Jayme sticks with Julie, Catherine, Tommy and Sheridan as they plan for a future after Rosewick's demise. When Rusty agrees to meet with Keegan Gib and his friends from Avon Sands in order to give them his answer for their request, Gib suggests there are a few in Rusty's crowd who are on his side. Rusty automatically assumes Jayme is a spy from Ashdale like he originally assumed, ending his disguise as a Selbian. Relationships Romany Campbell ''Main article: Romany Campbell Romany is Jayme's mother. Jayme was always an easy child, and while he is embarrassed easily by his mother's joy, he is very affectionate. Gerran Campbell Main article: Gerran Campbell Jayme was always considered a favourite by his father, though this wasn't the case. Gerran is more protective of Jayme over his other two children, and they get along very well, better than Andrew does with their father. Jayme understands that this is the case, but emphasises the fact in no way. Andrew Campbell Main article: Andrew Campbell Andrew is Jayme's elder brother by just under a year and a half. They are close on occasions, but do have a tendency to insult each other and scrap over certain topics. Sandra Campbell Main article: Sandra Campbell Sandra is Jayme's sister - his eldest sibling. They have a close relationship, where Sandra is serious, but also very loving of her youngest brother. Julie Waite Main article: Julie Waite Julie and Jayme became close in their first year of Third School. At times they were inseperable, but they had a playful tendency to argue and debate over ridiculous subjects. Jayme was often the source of the debates, as he enjoyed getting Julie's attention by annoying her. Oliver McCain Main article: Oliver McCain Oliver and Jayme have been best friends since they were young boys. Though they had opposing personalities, for many years they were inseperable. Both boys were wealthy and well brought up. Catherine Mercier Main article: Catherine Mercier Though Jayme became very close to Julie, he showed little interest in her best friend Catherine. It isn't until she hurts Oliver's feelings that he becomes stern with her, then feels bad afterwards. As he tries to make up with her, Catherine reveals the truth of her and Julie's past, causing Jayme to respect her a little more. Appearances *''Between Two Thorns'' (first appearance) Category:Characters